To Whom This May Concern
by Snow-Leopard-Patronus
Summary: To whom this may concern, If you have found this note, then you have found me as well. I feel that I must apologize to you, and I hope, with all my heart, that you are not one of my friends. OneShot DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.


**To Whom This May Concern**

_To whom this may concern,_

_ If you have found this note, then you have probably found me as well. I feel that I must apologize to you, and I hope, with all my heart, that you are not one of my friends._

_ I guess I owe you an explanation for this. Simply, I had gone crazy. Drugs and alcohol had clouded my deteriorating mind; my knife had become my best friend. I killed innocent people for no reason, Ginny I am so sorry that you had to be one of them. My parents are also dead, at my own hand. _

_ My condition worsened with each passing day and I began to lose control. My grades had fallen flat, I did horrible in class, I disrespected my teachers, and insulted my closest friends. I sincerely apologize to all of you. _

_ In my final days, I became secluded. I refused to speak to anyone. The reason: I was planning my demise. However, as I was doing this, another thought entered my disheveled mind: Why? Why was I doing this? I have so many people who care about me, so how could I just throw my life away? I was smart, clever, loyal, and had wonderful friends. I also had a secret love. Why did I give all that up? Because I didn't belong._

_ Before, it seemed that I was just a normal witch with a good mind. But now, I know what I really am. A demon. No, I am not exaggerating when I say that. I am a demon. I learned of a prophecy a few months ago that changed everything. I feel that you should also know of my predetermined fate:_

_**A young witch shall be chosen to carry out the task. Nothing but death and destruction shall come from her. She will make many friends, but they will die soon enough. Her clever mind will be her demise. A demon resides within her soul. To destroy the demon, she herself must be destroyed.**_

_ So that is why you have found me this way. Do not worry; my death was quick and painless. The curse wasn't too complicated. I had plenty of hate for myself._

_Well, I suppose this is it, but I must say farewell to my friends._

_ Harry, you have been such a wonderful friend. You have taught me so much and I believe in you. You were the brother I never had and I thank you for that. Defeat the Dark Lord Harry, I know you can._

_ Neville, you were so sweet and caring, and your Gryffindor courage always shone through. I am so proud of your accomplishments through these years. You will make a fine Herbologist someday._

_ Luna, you are very, unique. I quarreled with you many times over your beliefs, but amazingly you remained my close friend. Your quirky sense of style and amazing mind always brightened my day. You find those Crumpled-Horned Snorkaks Luna!_

_ Professor Dumbledore, I know that you are dead, but somehow I know that you will read this. You have taught me so much more than what I could have learned in a classroom or a book. You were a wonderful teacher, Professor._

_ And finally, Ron. Oh Ronald, I wish I could just jump into your arms and spill my heart's deepest secrets at this very moment! I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you. Every time you spoke my name I smiled. Every time we touched I blushed. I stared at you when you weren't looking. I drew hearts around your name during class. However, I always worried that my love was one-sided. That was the reason I never said anything to you, I was too scared of rejection. I'm sorry I fought wthl you, yelled at you, scolded you, and hurt you (both physically and emotionally). I also have to deeply apologize for taking away your sweet sister and tearing your family apart. I just hope that you can forgive me for everything I have done. I love you Ron. For now and forever._

_ So, in closing, I would like to apologize to everyone I hurt, and I hope that I can be forgiven. I am sorry my life had to end this way._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hermione J. Granger_

Ron Weasley set down the tear-stained letter, adding a few of his own tears. Beside him lay Hermione, her skin having a greenish tint and her wand cast to the side, an obvious sign that the Killing Curse had been used. Ron stroked her brown hair and he sighed shakily. He leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered.

"I love you too Hermione. I always have." He left to the room to alert the others of this bright witch's death.


End file.
